My Christmas wish
by Romy92
Summary: Contest: S.L.N –Jasper no va a volver. Al menos, no hoy. –Lo hará. Estoy segurísima de que hoy regresará a casa. – ¿Y cómo estás tan segura? –Simplemente lo sé. Jasper&Alice. AU.


**"Contest: Sintiendo la Navidad."**

**Titulo:** My Christmas wish

**Penname**: Romy92

**Summary:** –Jasper no va a volver. Al menos, no hoy. –Lo hará. Estoy segurísima de que hoy regresará a casa. – ¿Y cómo estás tan segura? –Simplemente lo sé.

**Pareja ****a ****Trabajar**: Jasper y Alice

**Número ****de ****palabras:** 4.729

**Imagen ****utilizada:** Nº 5. Esperando por ti.

**Canción ****utilizada:** Nº 18. So this is Christmas (war is over) - John Lennon

**Frase ****utilizada:** Nº 8. "Los besos son el lenguaje del amor... por lo tanto me encanta conversar contigo"

**Página ****del ****Contest:** http: / / www. fanfiction . net / u / 3429837 / Contest_Sintiendo_la_Navidad

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>**Los ****personajes ****son ****propiedad ****de ****Stephanie ****Meyer, ****sólo ****la ****trama ****es ****mía.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>My <span>Christmas wish**

– ¿Seguro que no prefieres venir a casa con nosotros esta noche? –volvió a preguntarme Edward parpadeando seguidamente.

–Seguro que no. Hoy tengo que quedarme aquí –respondí, sintiéndome extrañamente nerviosa.

–Pero… es Navidad. No puedes pasar la Navidad sola, Alice –intervino Rosalie dedicándome una mirada triste.

Sabía que me estaba comportando como una niña pequeña, pero no podía evitar hacerlo. Aquella noche no podía marcharme de casa.

–No voy a estar sola.

–Y dale… –se quejó mi hermano cruzándose de brazos. –Jasper no va a volver. Al menos, no hoy.

–Lo hará. Estoy segurísima de que hoy regresará a casa –le contradije, sintiéndome cada vez más segura de mis palabras.

– ¿Y cómo estás tan segura?

Me encogí de hombros.

–Simplemente lo sé.

Tanto Edward como Rosalie suspiraron sonoramente y después negaron lentamente con la cabeza.

–Sabes que me encantaría creer que mi hermano va a volver hoy a casa, pero me cuesta mucho creer que vaya a ser así, Alice –me explicó Rosalie con culpabilidad y tristeza, y yo asentí lentamente, comprendiéndola.

–Lo sé. Pero de todas formas, y sintiéndolo mucho, no puedo acompañaros a la cena de esta noche. Debo quedarme aquí –repetí por enésima vez aquellas palabras sabiendo que al final tanto mi amiga como Edward se darían por vencidos.

Llevaba cuatro años asistiendo sola a esas cenas navideñas que se celebraban año tras año en casa de mi hermano y de mi cuñada Bella, pero aquella noche iba a ser la excepción. De alguna u otra forma, estaba convencida de que Jasper terminaría apareciendo esa misma noche por la puerta de nuestra casa, y no podía hacer menos que esperarle después de haber estado tantos años separados por culpa de la guerra. Aquella noche iba a ser muy especial, la Navidad más especial de toda mi vida, y no iba a dejarla escapar.

Edward volvió a suspirar, resignado, y asintió pesadamente con la cabeza.

–Como quieras, pero ya sabes que la cena será muy diferente sin ti –intentó ablandarme pero no lo consiguió, por lo que me acerqué a él con una sonrisita divertida en el rostro, y le di un abrazo rápido para que no se sintiera tan mal.

–Tranquilo, seguro que lo pasaréis genial y ni siquiera notaréis mi ausencia.

Mi hermano me respondió despeinándome.

–De todas formas, –intervino Rosalie antes de abrazarme para despedirse. –si cambias de opinión, ya sabes dónde estamos.

–Claro que sí –contesté, rodeándola con los brazos, aún sabiendo que no iría a casa de mi hermano aquella noche.

Los acompañé hasta la puerta y me despedí de ellos con la mano una vez subieron al coche, que desapareció a lo lejos en la carretera llena de nieve. Cuando cerré la puerta a mis espaldas, me apoyé en ella y respiré hondo, intentando calmar mi respiración. Apreté mis puños a mis costados y decidí darme un baño de agua caliente sólo para relajarme. Una vez dentro de la bañera, cerré los ojos y dejé que mi mente vagara por los recuerdos que se agolpaban en mi cabeza desde hacía años. Casi cinco años, exactamente:

_Me __encontraba __apartada __de __todos __los __demás, __con __los __brazos __cruzados __y __los __labios __fruncidos, __intentando __evitar __las __lágrimas. __Fingía __que __miraba __la __hierba __que __había __bajo __mis __pies, __pero __entre __mis __pestañas __no __podía __apartar __la __mirada __de __Jasper __que, __con __una __bolsa __marrón __echada __al __hombro, __se __despedía __de __su __familia __y __de __sus __amigos, __que __también __eran __los __míos. __Cuando __terminó __de __despedirse __de __ellos, __se __acercó __a __mí __lentamente, __pero __yo __di __un __paso __atrás __y __negué __rotundamente __con __la __cabeza, __sin __relajar __ni __un __ápice __mi __postura __y __sin __abrir __la __boca._

– _¿Así __que __no __te __vas __a __despedir __de __mí? __–__me __preguntó __con __una __sonrisa __triste __que __a __punto __estuvo __de __hundirme __en __la __más __profunda __desolación, __pero __fingí __mantenerme __firme __negando __de __nuevo __con __la __cabeza, __en __silencio.__ –__Como __quieras._

_Jasper se dio la vuelta lentamente y, despidiéndose una última vez de los demás, comenzó a andar a paso lento hasta la camioneta que le esperaba al final del camino. _

_Apreté los labios con fuerza y respiré entrecortadamente, sintiéndome como una imbécil por ser tan testaruda y tan cabezota. Así que, sin pensar demasiado en lo que hacía, eché a correr hacia él como una bala y me arrojé a sus brazos cuando se dio la vuelta con una sonrisa divertida en los labios. Parecía que ya había estado esperando mi reacción. _

–_Me __alegro __de __que __hayas __cambiado __de __opinión__ –__murmuró __en __mi __oído __cuando __rodeé __con __fuerza __su __cuello __con __mis __brazos, __en __un __vano __intento __por __mantenerlo __junto __a __mí._

–_No __he __cambiado __de __opinión__ –__le __aseguré __de __la __misma __forma, __sintiendo __mis __lágrimas __correr __libremente __por __mis __mejillas._–_No __me __estoy __despidiendo __de __ti, __así __que __no __me __digas __adiós._

–_De __acuerdo__ –__aceptó, __apretándome __con __más __fuerza __contra __su __cuerpo, __casi __dejándome __sin __respiración, __pero __no __me __importó. __Escuché __a __lo __lejos __el __sonido __insistente __de __un __claxon, __y __en __ese __mismo __instante, __Jasper __dejó __de __abrazarme __y __dio __un __paso __atrás.__ –__Tengo __que __irme __ya. __Pero __volveré __muy __pronto. __Mucho __antes __de __lo __que __te __imaginas, __lo __prometo._

–_Lo sé –intenté sonreír, pero no pude hacerlo, así que me limité a acercarme a él de nuevo, a ponerme de puntillas y a darle un rápido pero intenso beso en los labios que le devolvió la sonrisa. _

–_Te quiero –me aseguró justo antes de sostener una de mis manos entre las suyas para depositar un beso en el dorso. _

–_Yo también –musité con la voz entrecortada cuando lo vi darse la vuelta y retomar de nuevo el paso hacia la camioneta. _

_No __miró __atrás, __y __ni __siquiera __me __dedicó __una __última __mirada __cuando __el __vehículo __arrancó __y __desapareció __por __la __carretera._

No volvió tan pronto como me habíaprometido, pero no estaba molesta. Comprendía que la guerra era un asunto serio, pero jamás había querido entender por qué justamente lo habían elegido a él. Habían muchísimos hombres jóvenes a los que escoger, y a pesar de que sonaba cruel, habría preferido que los hubiesen elegido a ellos antes que a Jasper. Aún así, suponía que era normal, pues su padre era militar, su abuelo lo había sido y, hasta donde sabía, su bisabuelo también había prestado servicio militar como soldado.

Resoplé con angustia y me hundí hasta el fondo en la bañera, donde me mantuve durante algunos segundos intentando escuchar el silencio. A continuación, salí a la superficie y respiré hondo, procurando hacerme a la idea de que probablemente me estuviese equivocando. Tal vez Jasper no regresara aquella noche, e incluso era posible que no regresara nunca.

Negué furiosamente con la cabeza, deseando fervientemente alejar aquellos horribles pensamientos de mi mente. Muchas personas me habían advertido, e incluso me habían sugerido que lo más seguro era que Jasper estuviera muerto. Jamás había recibido ninguna carta ni noticia suya, era cierto, pero también era verdad que no había recibido ninguna nota que me asegurara que había fallecido. Jasper estaba vivo, y yo estaba segura de que así era. Nada me indicaba lo contrario.

A decir verdad, tampoco era muy consciente del estado de la guerra en aquellos momentos; casi nadie hablaba de ella, y los medios de comunicación apenas tocaban aquel tema. Parecía como si a nadie le importara; como si ya se hubiesen resignado a perder a un puñado de soldados que lo estaban dando todo por su país.

Suspiré y me rodeé las rodillas con los brazos, abrazándome a mí misma, diciéndome que todo estaba bien. Seguramente Jasper estaba haciendo todo lo posible por regresar a casa junto a mí. A no ser que hubiese encontrado otra mujer que le gustara más que yo y hubiera decidido quedarse con ella, olvidándose completamente de que yo continuaba esperándole.

Abrí los ojos de repente cuando me di cuenta de que los había cerrado y me arreé un golpe seco en la frente. ¿Qué diantres me ocurría? ¿Cómo era posible que pudiera pensar en esas tonterías? ¿Era yo la que antes había estado dando saltitos por toda la casa porque estaba segura de que Jasper iba a regresar aquella noche?

Definitivamente, el vapor del agua me estaba derritiendo el cerebro. Así que, sin pensar más en aquel último tema que había estado rondando mi cabeza, me enjaboné el cuerpo y el cabello y, cuando estuve lista, salí de la bañera. Me sequé vigorosamente con la toalla y me puse un vestido color borgoña de manga larga que dejaba al descubierto gran parte de mi cuello y mi clavícula. No era demasiado corto, aunque tampoco demasiado largo. A continuación, me peiné concienzudamente, sin embargo, decidí dejarme el cabello suelto y sin ningún tipo de adorno. Finalmente, me calcé unos zapatos negros que tenían un poco de tacón, y se acabó. Quería parecer arreglada porque deseaba que Jasper me viera guapa después de tantos años, pero tampoco quería pasarme, pues no deseaba sentirme como una imbécil si finalmente mi intuición fallaba y Jasper no regresaba a casa aquella noche.

Observé el reloj y vi que eran las siete y media. Seguramente la gran mayoría de las personas estarían en la mesa, cenando y riendo con sus familiares y con sus seres queridos. Yo, en cambio, estaba sentada en el borde del sofá del salón, repiqueteando insistentemente con el talón de mi zapato en el suelo de madera, y me estaba poniendo nerviosa. Me levanté de un salto y decidí preparar algo de cena. No tenía la cabeza para cocinar, pero me dije que con algo de música era probable que mi inspiración apareciera. Encendí la pequeña radio que tenía en la estantería de la cocina y busqué alguna emisora que retransmitiera villancicos. No me fue muy difícil dar con una. Dejé la primera que encontré y me dispuse a empezar a cocinar mi cena de Navidad, que consistiría en un asado de cordero al horno con patatas. Sí, seguramente era un poco tarde para ponerme a hacer de cocinitas, pero necesitaba distraerme y, además, quería que Jasper se encontrara con una gran cena cuando entrara por la puerta. Una vez tuve preparado el cordero y peladas las patatas, metí la comida en el horno y me dispuse a pasar los siguientes veinte minutos preparando la mesa y colocando los regalos bajo el árbol. Mientras llevaba a cabo la primera tarea, agudicé el oído y me detuve en medio del salón para escuchar atentamente la letra de la canción que sonaba en aquel mismo instante en la radio:

"_A __very __merry __Xmas, __and __a __happy __New__Year. __Let's __hope __it's __a __good __one, __without __any __fear__…_ _War __is __over, __if __you __want __it__…"__*_

Pues claro que quería que se terminara la guerra, aquello era lo que más deseaba en aquel mismísimo instante. Bueno, no era cierto. Quería que Jasper volviera pronto, aunque para que eso ocurriera, la guerra debería acabar primero… Suspiré con resignación, pero me dije a mí misma que de nada servía entristecerme. Tenía que seguir creyendo en mi intuición y, ¿por qué no? También en la Navidad. ¿No era un tópico afirmar que en Navidad todos los seres queridos se reunían? ¿Y por qué yo no iba a poder reunirme con quien yo quería? Volví a suspirar y después respiré hondo. Opté por continuar preparando la mesa para dos, con sus platos, sus cubiertos, sus servilletas e incluso sus velas. Quería que todo estuviese perfecto.

Más tarde, subí a la que había sido nuestra habitación durante algún tiempo, y bajé todos los regalos que le había comprado a Jasper en cada Navidad que había pasado sin él. Cada año los había ido poniendo bajo el árbol con la esperanza de que pudiera abrirlos a su debido tiempo, pero de momento, no había sido así. Había cuatro regalos que no había desenvuelto aún, y estaba segura de que aquel sería el año en que los abriría todos al fin. _Me __detuve __un __instante __delante __del __árbol __iluminado __y __adornado __con __borlas __y __estrellitas, __y __entrelacé __mis __manos __con __fuerza, __dándome __cuenta __de __que __habían __empezado __a __temblar. __Después __las __volví __a __colocar __a __mis __costados __y __suspiré, __deseando __que __en __aquella __Navidad __el __único __sueño __que __había __ocupado __mi __mente __durante __tantos __años __se __hiciera __realidad.__**_Cuando todo estuvo listo, la mesa preparada y los regalos bajo el árbol, me dispuse a sacar la cena del horno antes de que se chamuscara. Apagué la radio, serví el asado en la mesa lo mejor que pude, y a continuación, volví a sentarme en el sofá, viendo que ya eran las diez menos cuarto.

Carraspeé, sintiéndome nerviosa y eufórica, pero aquel entusiasmo fue menguando a medida que fueron pasando lentamente los minutos. Permanecí sentada, a la espera de escuchar algún ruido en la puerta o fuera de la casa que me indicara que Jasper había vuelto, pero nada ocurrió. Sólo me acompañaba el silencio, una mesa con dos platos en los que la comida se habría más que enfriado, y un arbolito que hacía lucecitas de colores que no concordaban en absoluto con mi estado de ánimo.

Empecé a sentir frío, por lo que me quité los zapatos, me cubrí con una manta gruesa y me arrebujé en un lado del sofá, el que quedaba más próximo al árbol, con las rodillas pegadas a mi pecho. Apoyé la cabeza en uno de los brazos del asiento y dejé que una solitaria lágrima se deslizara por mi mejilla, sintiendo la desilusión haciendo mella en mi interior. ¿Quién me había dicho a mí que Jasper volvería aquella noche? Mi intuición. Sólo mi intuición. No había recibido ninguna nota ni ninguna carta que me informara de su regreso. Sólo le había prestado atención a lo que mi cabeza me había asegurado, y había sido una imbécil. Me acurruqué más en el sofá y cerré los ojos lentamente, negándome a dejarme llevar por las lágrimas, y dispuesta a levantarme al día siguiente completamente sola y con el corazón roto.

Una suave corriente de aire me hizo estremecer, y apreté con más fuerza la manta contra mi cuerpo, intentando mantener el calor. A continuación, sentí unos pasos a mi alrededor, y fue en ese instante cuando mi cabeza volvió a funcionar, aunque con algo de desorientación debido al adormecimiento que aún me invadía. Abrí los ojos de golpe y me incorporé en el sofá, quedando totalmente erguida. Mis cervicales crujieron, al igual que mi columna vertebral, pero no les hice ningún caso. Sólo parpadeé seguidamente, estando completamente segura de que no había sido mi imaginación; yo había escuchado un ruido a mi lado hacía apenas unos segundos. Observé detenidamente los regalos que se encontraban bajo el árbol, dándome cuenta de que había algo que no había estado antes allí. Sobre el regalo que quedaba más cerca de mí había una pequeña caja negra de terciopelo, y sacudí con fuerza la cabeza, temiendo haber empezado a volverme completamente loca.

Me levanté lentamente del sofá, sintiendo mis piernas temblar como si fueran de gelatina, y di dos pasos en dirección a la cajita que había aparecido allí por arte de magia. O tal vez…

– ¡Ho ho ho! ¡Feliz Navidad!

Me paralicé al instante en que escuché aquella voz a mis espaldas, y fue entonces cuando el temblor que antes se había instalado sólo en mis piernas se apoderó del resto de mi cuerpo. Me di la vuelta lentamente, dándome tiempo a pensar y a prepararme para lo que estaba a punto de ver, y cuando estuve frente a él de nuevo, se me detuvo el corazón durante un segundo. Mi boca se entreabrió levemente y se me humedecieron los ojos cuando observé detenidamente a Jasper, que se encontraba delante de mí con una sonrisa radiante en el rostro y los brazos abiertos en una clara invitación que no rechacé. Di dos pasos cortos hacia delante y después casi me arrojé sobre él, rodeando su cuello con mis brazos y su cintura con mis piernas, pretendiendo quedarme pegada a él para lo que nos quedaba de vida. Lo estrujé con fuerza entre mis brazos, algo así como lo que él estaba haciendo conmigo, y me permití llorar largo y tendido, pero esta vez de felicidad.

–Yo también me alegro de verte –murmuró entre mi cabello cuando fui capaz de separarme unos pocos centímetros de él, y yo sonreí entre lágrimas, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro.

No podía creer que mi sueño se hubiese hecho realidad.

–No más que yo –rebatí, acariciando distraídamente el cabello de su nuca.

Y fue entonces cuando me permití alejarme de él unos cuantos pasos, sólo para poder asegurarme de que estaba bien, entero, tal y como yo lo recordaba. Entrelacé nuestras manos y lo miré de arriba abajo, dándome cuenta de que había cambiado notablemente, pero seguía siendo el mismo: tenía el cabello algo más largo que cuando se había marchado, el contorno de sus ojos estaba adornado con unas ojeras bastante prominentes y en su barbilla se podía apreciar perfectamente la sombra de una barba de pocos días, pues no se había afeitado. Incluso juraría que había crecido unos cuantos centímetros, tanto de alto como de ancho, pues sus hombros se veían algo más amplios de lo que recordaba. Supuse que no había ido a casa de sus padres antes, ya que todavía llevaba el uniforme y estaba algo despeinado.

– ¿Qué diantres estás haciendo aquí sola? –aquella pregunta me sacó de mis pensamientos al instante, y me preocupé cuando percibí el reproche en su voz. – ¿Por qué no estás celebrando la Navidad con tu familia?

Carraspeé con incomodidad y después me sonrojé. No quería que me tomara por una desequilibrada, así que volví a acercarme a él y lo abracé de nuevo, escondiendo el rostro en su pecho para que no viera mi rostro cuando respondiera a su pregunta.

–Yo… te estaba esperando.

– ¿Qué?

Permanecí en silencio durante algunos segundos, buscando la mejor manera de decirle la verdad.

–No me preguntes por qué, pero sabía que ibas a regresar hoy a casa –susurré contra la tela de su uniforme, todavía rodeando su cintura con mis brazos. –Tenía esa intuición.

Jasper me apartó de su cuerpo con suavidad, y yo temí que creyera que me había vuelto completamente loca, pero cuando vi su ceño fruncido acompañado por una sonrisita incrédula, me relajé.

– ¿Sabías que iba a volver hoy?

Asentí de nuevo en silencio, mordiéndome el labio inferior con nerviosismo, pues aún no sabía cuál sería su reacción. Desde luego, jamás habría pensado que se echaría a reír. Avanzó un paso, colocó sus manos en mis mejillas y me besó fugazmente, pero no una, sino varias veces, y sin dejar de sonreír.

– ¿No crees que me he vuelto loca? –no pude evitar preguntarle con el ceño fruncido cuando dejó de besarme.

–Claro que no. Pero sí que me has sorprendido mucho –comentó, jugueteando entretenidamente con mi cabello sin dejar de rodear mi cintura con uno de sus brazos. –Tenía pensado ir a casa de tu hermano y de Bella porque suponía que ibas a estar allí con todos los demás, pero cuando he pasado por aquí y he visto que había luz, he decidido entrar para ver si ocurría algo. Lo único que no esperaba era encontrarte dormida en el sofá y sola.

Agaché la mirada, avergonzada, pero después volví a levantarla y me topé de lleno con los ojos verdes de Jasper que me observaban intensamente. Tragué saliva y me estremecí, pero no de frío.

– ¿Sabes? Estás preciosa –murmuró, recorriendo lánguidamente mi cuerpo con sus ojos. – Mucho más preciosa de lo que ya eras cuando me fui. Y yo que pensaba que eso iba a ser imposible…

Acercó su rostro al mío lentamente y, sin pensármelo dos veces, me puse de puntillas y busqué sus labios con los míos, empezando a sentirme completa de nuevo. Lo besé suavemente al principio, acostumbrándome a tenerlo entre mis brazos como antes, pero toda la pasión que mantenía en mi interior y que había permanecido extinguida durante cinco años se desbordó completamente, y pronto comencé a necesitar algo más que castos besos por su parte. Pero no, me dije a mí misma separándome de Jasper, que al parecer tenía el mismo _problema_ que yo.

–Espera –lo detuve colocando una mano en su pecho cuando vi que tenía intenciones de continuar donde lo habíamos dejado. Respiré hondo un par de veces, después me di la vuelta, me senté en el sofá y me abaniqué con la mano durante algunos segundos. A continuación, fingiendo que un par de minutos antes no había ocurrido nada, di unos cuantos golpecitos a mi lado en el sofá, indicándole que se sentara. Y lo hizo con una sonrisa divertida en los labios. –Han pasado cinco años desde la última vez que nos vimos. Creo que deberías hablarme de lo que has hecho en todo este tiempo. O… –me atraganté con mi propia saliva cuando lo vi intentando por todos los medios contener una carcajada. –Tal vez simplemente deberíamos hablar de lo que fuera en vez de… hacer lo que hemos estado haciendo antes –susurré la última parte, totalmente sonrojada por mi actitud apasionada.

Jasper sonrió y entrelazó de nuevo nuestros dedos, acariciando suavemente mi mano con su pulgar. Supe que estaba intentando refrenarse, algo así como lo que estaba haciendo yo.

–Alice, _los __besos __son __el __lenguaje __del __amor. __Por __lo __tanto, __me __encanta __conversar __contigo._***

Sonreí levemente y me sonrojé de nuevo, pero me dije a mí misma que aquél no era un momento para desaprovechar; así que, y sin pensármelo dos veces, me acerqué otra vez a él y volví a besarlo con renovado entusiasmo. Rodeé su cuello con mis brazos y él me abrazó por la cintura, atrayéndome aún más hacia su cuerpo, hasta que logró tumbarnos a ambos en el sofá. Poco a poco fuimos dejándonos llevar por la pasión, hasta que toda nuestra ropa estuvo esparcida por el salón y el fuego de la chimenea se extinguió, dejando la casa únicamente iluminada por las lucecitas del árbol de Navidad y las velas que había en la mesa.

Abrí los ojos un par de horas después, y sonreí lentamente cuando sentí los brazos de Jasper alrededor de mi cintura y su acompasada respiración cerca de mi cuello. Ambos nos encontrábamos tumbados en el sofá, algo encogidos pero tapados con la manta que antes me había abrigado a mí.

Ladeé un poco la cabeza y me lo encontré despierto, con la barbilla apoyada en mi hombro y observándome en silencio.

–Hola –lo saludé en voz baja, moviéndome hasta que logré ponerme de costado para poder estar cara a cara con él.

–Te he echado de menos –fue su respuesta, y yo le contesté con una sonrisa.

–Yo también. Por eso espero que no tengas que volver a marcharte nunca.

Jasper negó con la cabeza y con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

–La guerra se ha acabado. Y eso significa que no podrás separarme de ti de nuevo.

–Nada me gustaría más que eso –le aseguré, acortando la poca distancia que nos separaba para darle un beso. De repente, recordé algo muy importante y me separé abruptamente de él.

– ¿Qué? –preguntó preocupado.

– ¡Tienes que abrir tus regalos! –exclamé, comenzando a emocionarme.

– ¿Regalos?

– ¡Claro! ¿Crees que Santa Claus se ha olvidado de ti en todos estos años? –le pregunté con una amplia sonrisa, poniéndome en pie con rapidez y caminando desnuda hasta el árbol de Navidad. Escogí el primer regalo que encontré y lo llevé hasta el sofá en el que habíamos estado tumbados.

– Te vas a resfriar –comentó Jasper en voz baja, pero sin quitarme un ojo de encima. Me limité a sacarle la lengua y a volver a meterme bajo la manta, todavía con el regalo en las manos. Se lo entregué y me acurruqué contra su cuerpo, intentando recuperar el calor. –No hacía falta que me compraras nada –murmuró, aunque yo sabía que interiormente estaba feliz. Y yo también.

–No te los he comprado yo. Te los trajo Santa Claus.

Jasper sonrió con diversión y abrió el regalo con rapidez, lleno de curiosidad.

– ¿Es un pijama? –inquirió, sacando las prendas de la caja y observándolas detenidamente.

–Eso parece. Puede que Santa Claus pensara que te hacía falta uno –insistí, preocupada por si no llegaba a gustarle.

–Me viene perfecto –musitó, meneándose para colocarse los pantalones del pijama azul oscuro que yo… que Santa Claus le había dejado bajo el árbol el primer año. Y le quedaba como un guante. –Cuando vea a Santa Claus le daré las gracias –Inflé los mofletes, enfurruñada, y me crucé de brazos. Había esperado otra reacción por su parte. –Que es broma, tonta. Me ha encantado, y me alegra saber que te has acordado de mí en todos estos años –admitió, divertido, y después me abrazó y me besó de tal manera que logró hacerme olvidar mi anterior enfado, por lo que sonreí y apoyé la cabeza en su hombro.

–Tengo frío –musité, acercándome aún más a él, intentando encontrar el calor de su cuerpo.

–Tengo la solución a eso –se puso en pie, cogió la camisa del pijama que le había regalado y me la puso. Me sobraba tela por todas partes y las mangas eran demasiado largas, por eso las dobló hasta que mis manos quedaron al descubierto. La prenda me quedaba bastante por debajo de los muslos, así que era perfecta, pues no sentía frío en las piernas. Supuse que debería abrir los demás regalos, pero me dije a mí misma que ya lo haría por la mañana. Total, teníamos todo el tiempo del mundo.

Sonreí, llena de felicidad, y deslicé mis brazos alrededor del cuello de Jasper hasta que conseguí acercarlo a escasos centímetros de mí, por lo que se encontraba encorvado sobre el sofá.

–Gracias –susurré sobre sus labios justo antes de agradecérselo también con un beso, pero él se apartó demasiado pronto para mi gusto.

–Creo que es la hora de que te entregue mi regalo –me informó, caminando lentamente hasta el árbol y recogiendo la cajita de terciopelo que había incluso olvidado.

No pude evitar que se me iluminara el rostro a causa de la emoción, pero entonces, se me encendió una bombillita en el cerebro.

–Pero si ya tengo aquí mi regalo perfecto –le expliqué, observándolo intensamente para que se diera cuenta de a qué me refería. Y lo supo, porque no me contestó. Sólo se acercó al sofá de nuevo, hincó una rodilla en el suelo y abrió la caja frente a mí, dejándome ver un precioso anillo de compromiso de oro blanco, muy fino y con un diamante incrustado en el centro.

–Y yo tendré el mío si me dices que sí.

La boca se me abrió casi hasta el suelo, al igual que los ojos, y me quedé en silencio durante un buen par de minutos, observando simultáneamente a Jasper y al anillo. Finalmente, me decidí a contestar:

– ¡Pues claro que sí! –grité, arrojándome sobre él hasta que ambos acabamos en el suelo; Jasper sujetando con una mano la cajita de terciopelo, y con la otra sosteniéndome a mí, mientras yo le llenaba el rostro de besos por la emoción.

Cuando me calmé, un buen rato después, los dos nos sentamos en el suelo, nos cubrimos con la manta de nuevo y Jasper me colocó el anillo, haciendo así oficial que acabábamos de comprometernos. Y yo no podía creérmelo.

Me senté sobre su regazo y dejé que me cubriera con sus brazos y con la manta, mientras me acariciaba suavemente la mejilla con la nariz, haciéndome sonreír. Entonces, lo miré:

– ¿Sabes? _Me __has __hecho __esperar __mucho __tiempo_.

Frunció el ceño, pero después sonrió con culpabilidad.

–_Lo __siento, __señorita_ –me abrazó con más fuerza y me dio un beso en el cuello. –A partir de ahora, te aburrirás de verme.

–Eso es imposible –le aseguré. –Es más, no voy a dejar que vayas ni siquiera a la esquina sin mí.

Se rió, negando lentamente con la cabeza, y yo aproveché para mirar de nuevo la alianza que adornaba mi mano izquierda, empezando a soñar con el futuro juntos que nos esperaba. Los labios de Jasper me desconcentraron, y lo único que fui capaz de hacer fue envolver su cuello con mis brazos para decirle sin palabras lo mucho que lo quería y lo mucho que lo había echado de menos. Pero eso último ya no volvería a ocurrir, pues finalmente había vuelto junto a mí.

La cena se había enfriado, las velas se habían extinguido, no habíamos cantado villancicos y aún no habíamos abierto todos los regalos; pero aún así, aquella había resultado ser mi mejor Navidad.

**Fin**

* * *

><p>* Canción nº18. So this is Christmas (war is over) - John Lennon<p>

** Imagen nº 5. Esperando por ti.

*** Frase Nº 8. "Los besos son el lenguaje del amor... por lo tanto me encanta conversar contigo"

* * *

><p><strong>¡Bueeeno, he vuelto! Y creo que estoy algo oxidada xD Me paso tres meses sin escribir y se me olvida cómo se hace U_U<strong>

**Pues aquí os traigo este one-shot recién salido del horno con el que voy a participar en el concurso SLN, dedicado a la Navidad. Supongo que no os sorprenderá que vaya a participar con la parejita de Alice y Jasper, pero es que ya los estaba echando de menos ;P**

**Si os gusta el one-shot y creéis que merezco un voto, podréis hacerlo en la página del concurso (se encuentra al inicio del one-shot) a partir del 22 de diciembre de 2011 y hasta el 5 de enero de 2012, así que ya sabéis. Si no os gusta, pues nada, pero aún así yo estaré feliz de haber participado porque me habéis dado una excusa para ponerme a escribir de nuevo ;) **

**¡Espero que os guste y que lo disfrutéis!**

**XoXo**


End file.
